


yokoya high

by innsjovide



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Modern AU, might add plot later, mostly standalone pieces set in a highschool, pretty much all pre-kyoshi is the avatar stuff, yun is a theater kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innsjovide/pseuds/innsjovide
Summary: uhhhhhhh school! this was based off of a dream i had
Relationships: Kyoshi & Rangi & Yun (Avatar), Kyoshi & Yun (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangi & Yun (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	yokoya high

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this was not only a dream i turned it in for a creative writing grade

“Kyoshi, where on earth have you been?” Rangi asked as soon as I entered the theater classroom

“I-uh. I got held up?” I shrugged. “There was a mini pep today, I couldn’t make it past the cafeteria til it was over.”

The shorter girl sighed. “Still. Yun and I were waiting for about twenty minuets.”

I looked around for the third member of our friend group. As if she was reading my thoughts, Rangi explained, “He’s in the dressing room, getting changed. Theater kid stuff.”

I nodded. It astounded me that Yun Makapu, the most popular, talented person in the school chose to hang out with Rangi and me, her, a new kid from across the country and me, the least charismatic, most mundane person in the school. Of everyone he knew, he chose to be friends with us. That was just Yun, I figured. Always unpredictable, always friendly. 

As if on cue, a door on the other side of the room opened and Yun walked out. He was a handsome boy, with an angular face and sharp cheekbones and black hair that fell right infront of his eyes, but all his distinct features were masked by thick coats of theater makeup that, in the regular lighting of the classroom, made him look like a clown. 

“So, how do I look?” Yun said, spreading his arms.

“Like an idiot.” Rangi replied. “I get it’s meant for the stage and all, but you look like you went blind halfway through applying your makeup.”

Yun smiled. “The real test is how it looks on stage.”

“Why are you in your stage makeup?” I asked, the exasperation clear in my voice. “Reherals aren’t for weeks, and we’re the only people here.”

“I just want to get into practice of doing it again.” Yun explained. “It’s been forever since the last time I did my own makeup, I almost forgot how.”

Rangi laughed. “Always with you and practice. I swear, you probably practice putting your hair in a ponytail.”

“That’s alot coming from you, Miss- I can’t come to dinner I’m too busy studying for the exam in a month - Sei’naka.” Yun teased, then turned to me. ‘Kyoshi, did you bring the-”

“Yes, I brought lunch” I smiled.


End file.
